


Vegetable Patch

by zealousvagrant



Series: Askbox Fics: SS Broh [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zealousvagrant/pseuds/zealousvagrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin has never been too much of a gardener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegetable Patch

“Try it!”

“Bo, it looks- diseased.”

“It’s just a tomato!”

He holds up the smooth, misshapen fruit to the general’s lips. 

“It’s tiny, but it’s SO GOOD.”

Iroh looks at the young earthbender before him. His nose and cheeks are flushed, a combined effort of the sun and his enthusiasm over his first harvest. Pema needed some help keeping up the vegetable patch once Rohan was born, and Bolin was more than happy to help. It was a way to keep his hands busy while the general’s ship wasn’t anchored in the bay.

He spent long mornings perfecting his techniques: channeling the immense power of his bending into fine movements like the suppressing of weeds and the aeration of the soil. He even got Korra to set up a fancy irrigation system, investing himself completely in the health of Pema’s neat little rows of carrots, snow peas, and tomatoes. He counted the days between weedings and waterings and the weeks between the general’s visits in eager little red checkmarks on his calendar. 

He must have forgotten to check a few days here and there, because the tomatoes were ripe- ahead of schedule, and here was Iroh, in full uniform, taller than the barefoot bender in his spotless leather boots, pressing his lips to a tiny, ugly piece of fruit. 

Bolin waved his hands around. Go on, try it!

Iroh bares his teeth and bites down.

**Author's Note:**

> posted on tumblr: http://atomic-comic.tumblr.com/post/26354011680/askbox-fics-vegetable-patch


End file.
